No Comparison
by snooperj
Summary: Oneshot Perfect Pair. Tezuka is invited to participate in a tournament overseas and takes Fuji along with him. During this trip, they share a hotel room where all feelings the two have for each other are finally revealed behind closed doors.
1. Chapter 1

No Comparison

Summary: Perfect Pair. Tezuka is invited to participate in a tournament overseas and takes Fuji along with him. During this trip, they share a hotel room where all feelings the two have for each other are finally revealed behind closed doors.

-------

"Game set! Won by Tezuka! 6 games to love!" a referee called.

Tezuka, slightly out of breath, approached the net and shook hands with his opponent.

"That was a good game, Mitsu," a voice chimed from the bench.

The stoic youth lowered his hand and turned to the bench to see the smiling face of Fuji, who was waving at him. Tezuka approached him and set down his racket before gratefully accepting the towel held out to him. "Thank you."

"You didn't hold back, did you?" Fuji said in amusement.

Tezuka took off his glasses and wiped the accumulated sweat off his face. "Of course."

Fuji chuckled. "Ne Mitsu--"

Tezuka brought a finger gingerly to the tensai's lips to silence him. "Later," the boy prompted as he slipped his glasses back on. He moved to get his water bottle and took a good drink off it before moving to pack up his racket. He was about to grab his bag before Fuji brushed his hand over his own.

"Let me help you with your things, at least," Fuji pleaded teasingly, mocking a pout.

Tezuka looked over to the shorter boy who opened his eyes, revealing those cerulean orbs hiding ever so often behind his eyelids. He gave in and nodded. "Fine."

Fuji smiled, taking up Tezuka's tennis bag and resting its strap on his shoulder before taking Tezuka's hand with his other hand. "Let's go."

Tezuka allowed himself to be pulled, a slight blush on his cheeks as they made an exit of the courts, leaving a few people staring after them.

-----

At this point, the stoic youth was thinking twice about asking Fuji to come along with him to England. While Tezuka had returned often to Japan after some major competitions from his tennis career, he had always left and came back alone, using the time he had visiting his family and the Seigaku Regulars whenever he could at their respective universities. It always seemed to be Fuji – and Oishi and Inui on the occasion - who had taken time off their busy schedules to meet with their former captain.

Tezuka was inwardly pleased that he got to spend some time with Fuji during his stays in Japan. After all, his feelings for the tensai had been developing quite rapidly ever since their junior high days together as team mates of the Seigaku Tennis Club. Slowly, he realized that Fuji was sharing these same feelings.

During the summer break, Tezuka received an offer to play in a tournament in England. He had asked Fuji if he wanted to tag along with him.

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Are you sure you want me to come along with you, Kunimitsu?" Fuji inquired as they sat down at one of the benches in the park.

Tezuka nodded, grasping Fuji's hand in his own. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you to come with me, Syusuke…"

The smallest hint of a blush came to surface on the tensai's cheeks as Tezuka held his hand. Fuji looked over to his former captain and opened his eyes, as if examining his features. He leaned towards the taller boy and captured his lips for a brief second before closing his eyes once more, pulling back. "In that case I'd be honored, Kunimitsu."

Tezuka blushed but managed to give off a small smile.

**~End Flashback~**

"Mitsu, are you listening to me?" Fuji's voice called, shaking Tezuka from his thoughts as the stoic youth turned to Fuji, who had stopped walking and was frowning.

"Gomen…" Tezuka apologized.

Fuji sighed. "I was saying that we're here…" he repeated, gesturing to the door as he took out the card key from his pocket and used it to open the door before turning the knob and pushed the door open, setting Tezuka's bag down.

Tezuka followed after him, closing the door behind him before crossing the room towards the bathroom. "I'll just take a shower," he announced.

Fuji's smile came to his face, nodding. "Alright, then. I'll just be reading a book while I wait, then," he said in reply, moving to his bag and pulling out a book before plopping down onto his bed.

Tezuka's eyes followed Fuji for a moment before he slowly shook his head, moving into the bathroom and closed the door behind him before starting to run the water.

-----

Fuji opened his book to where he had last marked it after momentarily watching the back of the stoic youth moving into the bathroom, the door closing behind him. The tensai moved his attention to the text. _'I wonder why Kunimitsu wanted me to come along with him… I never imagined he'd be asking anybody to come with him to these kinds of things…' _Fuji thought to himself as he began reading a new chapter. _'This is the first time he's had anybody go with him... And not to mention he himself invited me to go with him. Is he…' _His thoughts trailed off as he glanced to the bathroom door for a few moments before a wide smile came to his lips.

"Impress me with your answer then, Mitsu," Fuji said mostly to himself before chuckling and returning to his book.

------

Tezuka emerged from the bathroom a good half hour later, fully dressed and drying off his hair. He turned to the bed to see that Fuji had fallen asleep with an open book resting innocently over his chest. Tezuka set down his towel and approached the sleeping tensai and took the reading material gingerly, marking it before setting it down on the bedside table before leaning down and hesitantly kissed Fuji on the forehead.

The action was enough to stir Fuji, who blinked for a moment before opening his eyes serenely to look up into Tezuka's own. "Gomen… Did I fall asleep?" he asked sheepishly.

Tezuka nodded.

Fuji closed his eyes and rubbed them. "That's strange…"

Tezuka straightened up before circling the tensai's bed before sitting himself down beside him.

Fuji moved to lay his head on the taller boy's shoulder. "Mitsu…"

"Hmm?" Tezuka hummed in response, shifting slightly to turn his head to Fuji.

"I want to know something…"

"What is it?"

Fuji looked down and took Tezuka's hand with his own, intertwining their fingers. "Why… Why did you want me to come with you?"

Tezuka closed his eyes, sighing inwardly but squeezed Fuji's hand. "Do I need a reason?" he asked.

Fuji's eyes opened in slight surprise before bringing his head up and turned to Tezuka. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked hesitantly.

Tezuka turned to Fuji and his gaze softened. He paused for a moment before leaning forward and capturing the tensai's lips in a chaste kiss before pulling back. "Does that answer your question?"

Fuji blinked. "Baka…" he muttered. "If you love me, just go out and say it straight," he teased before bringing his other hand on the back of the stoic youth's neck and gingerly pulled him into another kiss.

"'I love you, Fuji Syusuke…' Is that what you want to hear?" Tezuka inquired as he pulled back from their kiss.

Fuji was smiling genuinely at this. "Yes. That's exactly what I want to hear, Tezuka Kunimitsu," he replied as his hand resting on the back of the former captain's neck moved up to explore the damp hair, stroking through it.

"I made you wait so long… Didn't I?" Tezuka asked quietly.

Fuji's smile softened but did not disappear. "It's alright… I understand your reasons, Mitsu," he said reassuringly.

Tezuka nodded. "Gomen, Syusuke…"

"Stop apologizing, nothing is your fault," Fuji reprimanded lightly.

"Will you stay with me?" Tezuka asked, tilting Fuji's head slightly by the chin, causing the tensai to open his eyes.

Fuji nodded. "Of course I will. I've waited long enough… For you to return my feelings…" he explained, kissing Tezuka once more. "I love you, Tezuka Kunimitsu," Fuji added with a longing smile before kissing him again.

After this, there was no longer a need to converse further. Both Tezuka and Fuji had said all that they had needed to say to one another. They had recognized each other's feelings for each other, and that was enough.

-------

Tezuka went on to win the tournament, with Fuji there to support him. It wasn't winning the tennis tournament that gave him the greatest joy, but it was being in Fuji's company.

"What do you love most?" Fuji asked when he noticed Tezuka examining his newly accumulated trophy. _'Do you love me more than tennis?' _was the unsaid question the tensai had.

Tezuka blinked, turning to Fuji. "You. Need that be asked?" he replied before pulling Fuji into a deep kiss. _'Between you and tennis, Fuji Syusuke, there can be no comparison…'_ he mentally answered.

**OWARI**

---

There you have it. Reviews are much appreciated! :3


	2. Author's Announcement

Greetings one and all~

Apparently, whether I knew it or not, I was tagged to do this.

Here's what's up.

The first TEN people to send me a PM with the subject: MEME DRABBLE get to request that I write a drabble of any character or pairing of their choosing in any anime (within reason, people, please. :) In return, they have to post this in their journal or account, regardless of their ability level. (If you absolutely can't write, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to offer drawings or icons or something instead.)

1. KyoxTohru1 - Ouran High School Host Club (Hikaru/Kaoru)  
2. Bloodysamurai - Kuroshitsuji (Sebastian/Finny)  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
10.

Now while that bulk of a paragraph was copy-pasted, I'll warn you as early as now that I'm rather limited when it comes to the anime, so I may not deliver a good drabble if you ask me to do Naruto or Bleach. ^^;;; Terribly sorry, but try your luck and send me a PM. I'll let you know if I can do your request or am even familiar with the anime enough to do one for you~ Just check out my profile for that, I guess. I have a little list of the anime I'm inclined to writing, but yeah.

You get the picture. xD

So, request away!


End file.
